


Bad Day

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian has a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Garak heard the heavy sigh even before Julian was through the front door. Hearing the boots and uniform drop carelessly to the floor on his way to the bedroom only confirmed Garak's suspicion. It had been a very bad day.

He put away the padd he had been reading and looked up to see Julian shed his last clothes and crawl into bed. He didn't even ask. He knew when Julian came home like this, it meant he had lost a patient. And as always, Garak did the only thing he could.

He opened his arms and held Julian tight.


End file.
